


Handstands, strip teases and drinking pickle juice

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Being Damian Wayne, JonDami Week 2021 (Super Sons), Jonathan kent is a himbo, M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, stupid teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: At Jon's birthday party someone suggests Truth or Dare.To everyone's surprise Damian wants to play.Why? Because he wants to humiliate a girl who is flirting with Jon.Shenanigans ensue.JonDami week 2021Day 2: High School | truth or dare | jealous  (sort of all three)
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Handstands, strip teases and drinking pickle juice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. Wrote this in a couple hours. Hope you enjoy.

Damian was already bored.

This ‘party’ Jon was having was little more than a glorified slumber party. Filled with a dozen or so teenagers all attempting to impress one and other while also trying to pretend they didn’t care about impressing each other.

It was asinine and Damian would have no part in it. 

But Jon had invited him and so Damian had agreed to attend. It was his best friend's eighteenth birthday and he had been informed that this was considered ‘a big one’. Ne never could understand the fuss surrounding arbitrary milestones like this. However, he would endure tonight and try and pretend he was having if not a good time but not a terrible one at least. 

The only hiccup in this was a girl named Veronica. A girl who was cozying up to Jon. Who was often touching his arm and leaning on him. Who seemed to delight at making him laugh. And the issue with that is that Damian wanted to be the person who got to do that. Because Damian was madly in love with his best friend. 

He was of course not allowing himself to acknowledge this fact. That multiple people who knew him had attempted to get him to act on. But he was starting to confront the notion as he stood there seething at Veronica’s attempts to touch Jon’s hand, that he might in fact be interested in Jon more than a best friend.

So when one of the girls suggested that they play a game and someone else proposed truth or dare, Damian surprised Jon and most other people by readily agreeing to this idea. 

Jon moved over towards him and whispered in his ear, as people started to sit down in spots around the room in a rough circle. “I thought you hated talking about yourself?”

“Robin hates talking about himself and opening up. Damian Wayne is far more open. Besides if I need to I will just lie.” He Whispered back, cupping his hand to Jon’s ear doing so. He may have let his hand and lips linger there just a little too long and he noticed a slight pink flush come across Jon’s neck. 

“OK OK.” The girl who suggested the game, he thinks her name is Georgia, says, “I will go first. Truth.” 

“Have you ever drunk alcohol?” Someone yell out. 

“Yes but only at Christmas.” The girl replied. 

Damian noted that they seemed to be starting with easier questions.

The next few people went. Someone was dared to stand on one foot for the next round. Another was asked what their least favorite hero was. Lucky they said some no name hero and didn’t cause any fuss. 

Then it came to Damian’s turn. “Truth”. He said with very little care in his voice.

“Men or women? What’s your preference?” Veronica asked him. She was making eyes at him. A smirk on her face.

“Ver? Come on dont ask him-”

“Men.” Damian said, taking a drink from his can of coke. 

Jon’s head whipped around.

“Ok fair. Jon your turn.” 

“Umm. Sure dare.” Jon said, recovering but still looking at Damian.

“Ok birthday boy. We know you're strong so how about you try and lift up Veronica.” One of the lads suggested. 

Damian frowned and noticed that Veronica was blushing. 

Jon stood up and stretched making a show of it. Damian conseraled a snort.  _ ‘Like this is even a challenge for him.’ _

Jon put one arm around Veronica and lifted her cleanly off the floor pretending to strain a little as he did. The group whooped and some slightly rude jokes were made as Jon lowered her back to the ground. 

Damian tried to focus on other things. As other people answered questions and did stupid dares.

Veronica's turn came around. “Truth.” She spoke smiling.

“What is the dumbest thing you have ever done?” Damian said, quickly before anyone else can speak.

“Oh? Umm.” She shifted a little. “I guess it was the time I tried to eat three full boxes of chocolate in one day. It ended badly for me.” She says grinning sheepishly. 

Damian inwardly was happy. 

The rounds keep going next time Damian picked truth again. He was asked what his number of partners was. He took a few seconds to realize they meant sexual. 

“Two.” He answered without hesitation once he got what they meant. 

His answer was accepted and Jon picked truth next.

“Jon, do you find anyone here attractive.” Georgia asked giggling. 

Jon blushed and lowered his face. “Yes.” He said turning a bright shade of red. 

“Oh WHO?” Someone else asked.

“Hay one question, one answer.” Jon joked. 

Again things continued and Veronica’s turn came around. “Dare.” 

“Dare you to drink a cup of pickle juice by the next turn.” Damian said. 

“Ewwww.” She whined but to her credit she got the glass and sat down and started to drink it. 

Damian smirked when a minute later she started to burp.  _ ‘Ha try to seem attractive now.’ _ He thought.

Damian’s turn came around again. “Dare.”

“Attempt to do a handstand.”

“TT. Attempt?” Damian said. He took off his jacket and handed it to Jon. He stretched then did a standing flip and landed on his hands. Smirked at the surprised sounds people started to make. Showing off he lowered himself and raised himself on his arms. His shirt slipped slightly revealing his abbs and some of the people made even more noises. He hoped Jon was looking. After a little longer he flipped back to his feet. Several people clapped. 

There were a few moments before someone spoke. 

“Umm. Jon it’s your go.”

“Oh sorry.” Jon was blushing again. “Truth.” 

“Ok so we learnt some people's preference here. So what’s yours?” Veronica asked. “Men or Women?” 

Damian stiffened. His eyes pivoting to look at Jon.

“Ok? Umm?” Jon shifted a little. “I … I guess I am not sure. Both? Is that ok? Can I answer that?” 

“Of course.” Georgia said firmly. Around the room several people made noises of agreement. Jon relaxed and smiled. 

Damian felt his heart going haywire. 

A few people were dared to kiss and others truths now started to get more personal. “Who do you want to sleep with?”, “How long you been fucking Jane?”, “Dare you to strip?”

That last one caused Damian to go scarlett because it was directed at Jon and dared by the Georgia girl. Damian’s eyes narrowed. She was up to something.

Even more terrifying Jon got to his feet and someone started to play some obscene music. Jon moved in a fluid motion running his hands over his body. The room fell apart yelling and cheering. Damian lent back and watched trying very hard to keep himself calm. Jon slowly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it into Damian’s lap. Damian heart skipped a beat. Jon then rotated his hips slowly pulling off his belt and bringing his Jeans down so his hips were revealed before tugging them down fully and kicking them off. He then bowed.

“Not to disappoint but I'm gonna stop there if you don't mind.” He said, pulling back up his jeans and sitting back down next to Damian. Taking his shirt back but not pulling it on just yet. 

Damian was blushing hard and was desperately trying to keep his mind in check. He barely noticed the other rounds going on. He was vaguely aware of people starting to sit in others laps and the questions getting even more personal. 

“Truth.” He said when it was his turn again.

“Damian, you and Jon. What’s the story?” Veronica asked. 

“What?” Damian asked. Raising an eyebrow at her.   
  
“Come on? What's the story? The deal? What is he and you?”

“We… We are best friends? We have known each other since we were kids. Our dad’s worked together and we were introduced and grew up together.” Damian said.

“OH come on -”

“Ver drop it.” Someone else snapped. 

She slumped down a bit grumpy.

Jon looked uncomfortable. “I guess Dare.” He said. 

“I dare you to kiss the person you said you found cute earlier.” Georgia said, smirking. Her eyes darted to Veronica and then to Damian and lent back. 

“Oh…. I ….” He stuttered. 

“Oh come on. Loads of people here kissed their crush tonight!” She said giggling again. 

“Yer!” One of the dudes with a girl in his lap said. 

Jon was frantically glancing around. Damian watched him and quickly realised he was looking everywhere except at him and at Veronica.  _ ‘Oh.’ _ He thought. 

Damian stood up. “Excuse me.” He said leaving quickly. He walked past everyone and went outside to get some air. Standing on the street outside Jon’s flat the air was cold and crisp. He felt like his heart was going to burst. 

_ ‘He knows I like him.’  _ His brain yelled,  _ ‘He knows I like him, and he likes that other girl. He wants to kiss her and doesn’t want me there to see it.’  _ He felt the pricking in his eyes. He wiped them and started to walk along the road. 

“Damian!” He heard someone calling him. 

Turning he saw Jon running after him. “Damian please come back.”

“What do you want Jon?” 

“Look I am sorry about the game.” He said, “The girls didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I am fine Jon. I just do not want to play that stupid game anymore.” 

“Please don’t leave the party though.” Jon reached towards him. “I can’t have fun without my best friend there.”

It shouldn’t have stung like it did. It should be nice to hear Jon call him his best friend but that wasn’t what he wanted to be called. 

They stood on the street in silence for a while.

“Were you telling the truth? About being Bisexual?” Damian asked softly. 

“Were you about being gay?”

“Yes.” Damian said firmly. 

“I was too.” 

“Why did you never tell me before if we are as you say best friends?” 

“I don’t know.” Jon leant against the wall and put his head in his hands. “I was worried it would change the way you saw me. Why you never tell me?”

Damian shrugged. “It never came up.”

“But you have had sex with men? You said so earlier.” Jon looked hurt. “As your friend I don’t need to know every detail but I do expect to know when you're in a relationship.” 

“Yes.” Damian said, he looked at the ground, “They were not people I cared about. Just men I met at university. Nether ‘relationship’ if you can even call it that, went on for long.” He said softly. “I should have told you though.” 

“I am not out yet.” Jon said softly. “I mean I guess I sort of am now. To those guys. But not to anyone else yet.” 

“I will not tell the Titans or anyone else Jon.” Damian said, he reached for his hand taking it softly. “I would hope you would do me the same courtesy. I do not really care who knows but at least my father I would want to be the one to tell him.” 

“Of course.” Jon said, he squeezed Damian’s hand.

Again they feel back into silence. 

“You gonna come back?” Jon said softly. 

“Fine.” Damian said, taking his hand back and standing tall. “But no more teenage games.” 

“I can only promise to try and stop them.” Jon laughed. He put an arm around Damian’s shoulders. 

They walked back to the apartment door. Jon paused just outside and looked at Damian. “We good?”

“Yes Jon. We good.” He smirked at him. 

Jon smiled and walked back inside. “We can talk more about all this another day.”

Damian nodded and followed. Best friend was good enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked let me know. :D


End file.
